villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shikimi Shiramine
Shikimi Shiramine is a recurring antagonist in the manga series Love Tyrant, or The Very Lovely Tyrant of Love. About Shikimi is the cousin of Akane Hiyama and Yuzu Kichougasaki. Throughout their early childhoods, Shikimi had terrorized them greatly; in one instance, Shikimi stole Yuzu's porcelain doll, claimed she would return it to her only to then throw it into a piranha-infested pond. Years later, through means unknown, Shikimi realized that Akane and Yuzu were immortal now thanks to the Kiss Note, a powerful notebook which causes anyone whose name is written in it to instantly fall in love within twenty-four hours. Seeing as how Seiji Aino, the main protagonist of the series, was hooked up in this harem, Shikimi makes it her goal to be included. Appearance Shikimi disguises herself as an ordinary student, and manipulates Seiji and Guri into helping her get together with this boy she supposedly liked. However, she claimed that she didn't actually know the name of the boy in question; despite that, Seiji and Guri insist on helping her. Whilst Guri was distracted, Shikimi steals her Love Phone, and asks for her to bring all of her BL books to the meeting. While Seiji accompanied Shikimi to meet her love interest, he began to suspect that there was something sinister about her. Eventually, they come upon an abandoned warehouse. Without warning, Shikimi traps Seiji in webbing, and began to torture him, taking immense pleasure from it. Akane arrives at the warehouse and attempts to fight with her depraved cousin only to be caught alongside Yuzu. Shikimi takes note of how much Akane had grown since the last time she had seen her, but she also states her disappointment that Akane was less strong than she was. She also compliments Yuzu for improving on her skills. Shikimi decides to continue her torture on Seiji. Unfortunately for her, her fun was cut short when Akane expressed sorrow on her face. Angered, Shikimi rants about how she had become an ordinary girl. Before she could kill Seiji, Guri arrives, albeit wearing a shrimp costume. Shikimi attempts to goad Guri into writing her name in the notebook. Despite Seiji's fears, Guri declines her request saying that her definition of "love" was artificial whereas Akane's and Yuzu's love was genuine. Feigning understanding, Shikimi tries to use her webbing to attack Guri from behind only to be interrupted by a phone call from Akane's mother. Before she left, Shikimi vowed that she would return. Shikimi makes good of her promise in episode 6. When Seiji was ordering shaved ice and condensed milk for Guri, he encounters Shikimi again, this time wearing a white wig. Walking alone together, Shikimi "apologizes" to Seiji about her actions in the previous episode and immediately asks if she could resume with what she did yesterday. When Seiji declines her offer, Shikimi tries to offer her body to him as payment. Shikimi finds herself baffled by the fact that Seiji refuses to take advantage of her, claiming that he was boring. Shikimi also fills Seiji in on the two warring families: the Hiyama clan and the Kichougasaki clan, stating that the matriarchs of the clans are on bad terms. She also admits that she acts on behalf of the Hiyama family. When Suo Hiyama and Ameisha Kichougasaki discover that their daughters were dating Seiji, they appoint Shiramine with keeping an eye on them. As such, she transfers to their school, and siezes a role in the school play. When Seiji proposes that he and Akane kiss each other in public, Shiramine manipulates Yuzu into questioning whether she truly cared for Seiji despite her blatant denial. In her confusion, she kisses a surprised Seiji, but this only further confounds her. While Akane realizes what her sister did, she doesn't threaten her in any way. Shiramine also manipulates Guri into questioning her feelings for Seiji. In episode 10, she makes herself an univited guest in the Aino household, causing Akane to relent using violence on her lest she threaten the relationship. Shiramine is tied up by Akane towards the end of the night, but she and the other girls somehow end up in the room Seiji was sleeping in. At the end, Shikimi notices how Guri seemed forlorn about Seiji's relationship with Akane, and she offers to speak to Guri in private. Gallery Photos Shikimi.png tumblr_opjzwnSCfr1qzhgaao7_1280.png Pink_Haired_Sadist.jpg Love-Tyrant-Episódio-04b.jpg T5BZPL2.png OH_NOZ.jpg ren91.jpg Videos Renai Boukun - 04 Shikimi Shiramine Scene Shikimi is A Real Sadist!! Renai Boukun Scene Renai Boukun 06 Shikimi Serving Shaved Ice Scene Renai Boukun Episode 9- Shikimi is Back Renai Boukun Episode 10 Shikimi Naked~ Harem Moment Scene Love Tyrant (Renai Boukun) Episode 10 Reaction! SLEEPOVER EPISODE!!! Trivia * She succeeds at joining Seiji's harem in the manga, even though she didn't understand love. * She sleeps in the nude. Category:Female Category:Sadomasochists Category:Psychopath Category:Webcomic villain Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Perverts Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Femme Fatale Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thief Category:Chaotic Evil Category:On & Off Category:Teenagers Category:Homicidal Category:Friend of the hero Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Immortals Category:Charismatic